


Stormy Weather

by fyrbyrd



Category: The A-Team (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:08:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27818767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyrbyrd/pseuds/fyrbyrd
Summary: Accidentally trapped on a Russian freighter, they are discovered and put to work.  Face as a cabin boy, Murdock in the engine room.  Neither have a good time.
Relationships: H. M. "Howling Mad" Murdock/Original Male Character(s), H. M. "Howling Mad" Murdock/Templeton "Faceman" Peck, Templeton "Faceman" Peck/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	Stormy Weather

**Author's Note:**

> Not a good story, I think it was one of the earliest of my writings. And I think I planned a sequel, but nothing happened.

They suddenly found themselves surrounded by angry dock workers, it wasn't the way Hannibal had planned at all, but then he and B.A. weren't there, they were safely out of harm's reach protecting the client. He had uncovered a smuggling ring that got dangerous for him, but trying to get evidence on the ring now had Face and Murdock in deep trouble.

The men moved in on the pair who had nowhere left to run and unfortunately, they were unarmed too.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Murdock came to first and felt the vibrations beneath him. He hurt like hell from the beating, but his first thought was for Face. He found Face not far away and shook him until he came around.

Face groaned as he got himself into a seated position on the steel floor, "Where the hell are we?"

Murdock looked around, "Cargo hold. A ship and I have the awful feeling that it has put out to sea."

"What!" Face came fully awake.

"I think those bastards dumped us on an outgoing ship after they beat us up," continued Murdock.

"Shit. How do we get off?"

"I think we'd better find out what kind of ship before we worry about that. Face, we would be considered as stowaways."

"But we're not."

"I know that, ssh," he hissed hearing something.

A door clanked open and they heard voices in a foreign language. They both recognized it as Russian.

The owners of the voices found whatever it was they were looking for and left. Face watched Murdock deflate.

"Russian, you don't think --"

"We're in worse trouble than I thought. Damn it. They'll think us spies or something. Whatever happens, if they catch us we won't get off until they hit home port, that's for sure."

Face sat back against the wall, "What can we do then?"

"We'll just have to stay hidden."

"What? What will we eat? Where will we stay, here?"

"The cargo hold's the best place, Face. They won't come here often. Come on, let's look around."

Murdock got up and started wandering around the crates and containers in the hold. He found blankets, food and a small lamp and then with Face trailing behind went in search of a place where they could stay hidden and yet see if anyone came in.

"Tinned food, how do we open it?" said Face sarcastically, "Have to have it cold too. What happens when the lamp runs out? Where do we go when we have to go? And haven't you noticed that there is one thing not here that we will need?"

Murdock sighed.

"Water, that's what. We can't survive without fresh water. And that means going out of here."

Murdock set to organizing what they did have. "Okay, so we'll get to that when we have to. We have survived worse conditions than this, remember?"

"And if they catch us. What happens then?"

"If we're careful, they won't."

It was Face's turn to sigh. He sat down on the blankets and then he smiled, "You know what. This is the first time we've been completely alone in weeks."

Murdock saw the look, “Oh no, not here."

"Why not? You said yourself, they hardly come in here." He moved purposely closer.

"Face, no."

"Yes." He took Murdock's hand.

"Face."

But Face's mouth found his own and drew him down onto the blankets. Murdock let Face undress him and lay back ecstatically when Face took him into his mouth. Face always knew just how to shut up his protests. His own hand stroked Face for what would and always did follow. Yet he smothered his usual reaction of climax, he couldn't howl there. Then Face turned him over and mounted him and rode him long. When Face climaxed he lay down beside his lover and they curled up together to sleep off the aftereffects.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For a few days the hold was fine for them. But in the end the need for fresh water meant that one of them would have to go out for it. Murdock took it upon himself to go while Face was sleeping.

He dressed quickly and hurried to the hold door. Listening carefully he opened it and stepped out. There was only a ladder leading up. It came to a corridor with crew quarters and the galley. He could hear voices in the galley so he steered clear of it, hoping to find a bathroom to fill the bucket he had brought with him for water.

However, as he neared the first cabin he heard voices coming nearer. He hurriedly went into the cabin. Luckily it was empty and he waited until the voices died away before searching the place.

He found the bathroom and filled the bucket as quietly as he could. Then listening at the door he went out and down the corridor. He carefully made his way down the ladder, which was not easy with a full bucket of water. Yet he breathed a sigh of relief when he reached the bottom.

Then he turned around and came face to face with a man dressed in dirty overalls standing there with his hands on his hips. The man spoke something in Russian to which Murdock stared, he didn't understand Russian.

But he knew he was in trouble. He suddenly tossed the whole bucket of water at the man and ran towards the rear of the ship into a room where the engines drove the propellers. The man yelled, raising the alarm and was soon after him. There was only one way out, Murdock was trapped.

Ten Russians appeared at the door, all big burly men, all staring at him. Then the Captain came.

"This is the spy?" he said in English, "Well, get him."

The men moved in, Murdock had nowhere to run and they plainly outnumbered him. He decided it might be best to give up without a fight.

They led him to the Captain.

"Bring him up. We will learn what he is here for."

They forced him out of the room and back up the ladder. He purposely kept his eyes away from the hold door, hoping they wouldn't learn about Face. And hoping Face wouldn't come looking for him.

They took him to some kind of room which resembled an interrogation room. Having a table and two chairs in it, but nothing else.

They tied his arms behind him at the back of the chair and began asking him questions. They wanted to know who he worked for, what he was after, what he hoped to find, how he got on the ship and where he had been hiding. Naturally he didn't say anything, especially with the Lieutenant hitting him hard across the face after each question, giving him little if no time to answer them.

At one point the Lieutenant hit him so hard that the seat fell over backwards and blood seeped from his cut lip.

The Captain realized they were not going to get anything from him and ordered that he be taken to the brig and locked up.

Yet just as they were dragging Murdock out, other men were coming with yet another captive. Face had gotten worried about Murdock and as soon as he put his head out of the door, they grabbed him.

They took him and Murdock back into the interrogation room.

They dumped Murdock back in the chair as Face was tied and put in the chair beside him.

Their captors were talking in Russian while they looked over the pair; Face looked at Murdock noticing the marks on his face. Then the others went out leaving only the Lieutenant who had been with Murdock before, the one who could speak English.

"Two of you," he said.

They just stared back at him.

He moved closer to Face and all of a sudden grabbed him by the hair and jerked his head back causing pain.

Murdock tensed and made his chair move with it.

"Friends too," the Lieutenant continued smiling.

He was just about to go on when the ship's Captain entered the room.

Immediately the Lieutenant let go of Face and moved to the side of his superior.

They spoke in Russian, the Lieutenant using his head to indicate which of the pair he was talking about. The Captain however, had his eyes on Face the whole time, nodding when he agreed with his subordinate.

Face and Murdock could not understand a word, and they knew it.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So you learned nothing from the first?"

"No sir. We have just discovered this second one. They are friends; I have seen that, therefore in this together. Why two I do not know. Do you wish me to continue interrogating them, separately perhaps?"

The Captain went quiet as if thinking.

"No, they can't really be spies to be here together, can they? Stowaways perhaps. Anyway, they are stuck here and it will be two months before we reach home port. We should lock them up, but... but I think we will make them work while with us. The blonde one... I need help around my cabin, he will do. I can keep an eye on him there."

"Whatever you say, sir. And the other?"

The Captain glanced at Murdock, "A tough one, I see. Find something below that will keep them apart too, stop them getting any ideas of escaping."

"Very well, sir. It shall be done."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Captain left and the Lieutenant called for another man. This man was given orders then waited.

The Lieutenant turned to the two. "When we reach home, you will turned over to the authorities, until then you will work for your food as does all on this ship."

Then the other man moved to Murdock and dragged him to his feet forcing him from the room. Murdock glanced back at Face, then he was gone.

The Lieutenant pulled Face to his feet, "You will be cabin boy for the Captain, behave yourself and you will be treated well. There is nowhere for you to go."

"What about my friend?" asked Face.

The Lieutenant smiled, "He will be below. Yes, you will be separated. Now come, I will show you where you will be staying."

He pulled Face out of the room and upwards to the Captain's cabin.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Murdock was taken below to the engine room and turned over to the man in charge. He was released from his bonds whole the Engineer eyed him shaking his head.

Others of the workers came to look at him too. Murdock felt like a specimen as he stood there. The one who had brought him in told them why he was there and then left, leaving Murdock alone with fifteen men staring at him.

The Engineer broke it up, sending them back to work. Murdock looked back the way he had come to see the door closed and with fifteen to his one, he knew better than to try and get out.

The Engineer was talking to him, but of course, he could not understand.

The man shook his head at Murdock, took his arm shoved a cloth in his hands and taught him how to clean the engines.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Face was a little luckier; at least he was learning how to do his job in English. He also had a tiny cabin off the Captain's. He had to keep the Captain's cabin tidy, serve his meals, etc. Two months and then they'd be in other's hands, they had no choice in the matter anyway.

The Captain wasn't there a lot of the time and seemed to treat him well, but there was something... something about the way the Captain looked at him.

And of course he missed Murdock. He was forbidden from below and worried about him, at night he dreamed about him.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Murdock slept on a stuffed mattress on the floor in one quiet -- if it could be called that ever -- corner of the engine room. He ate with the others in a small room near the other's sleeping quarters. He soon learned that the personnel below were shunned by those above. And they got poor quality everything. So much for communism. Poor food, bad conditions, and booze, they at least had that to keep them happy, the only freedom they had.

And it was booze that led to all Murdock's troubles. That and the language barrier.

The Engineer was all right, tolerated him, showed him what to do, but the others... They had a tendency to hit him if he did something wrong. And he kept to himself as much as possible. They boozed the most at night and got more violent then too.

But he had nowhere to go and could not completely avoid them. And one night three of the boozers came to where he slept.

Their talk awoke him, they wanted him to drink with them, indicating by gesture, and he of course showed no interest. They continued drinking, joking about him, he could see that. They continued trying to get him to join them, getting drunker all the time.

Then one, annoyed, went at him, hitting him, the others joined in, then suddenly one of them tore his pants down. They laughed and agreed on what to do next and proceeded to do it.

Pinning him to his crude bed on his stomach, they raped him.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Face learned that the Captain had a habit peculiar in those times; he actually punished his wayward sailors with a whip.

Face saw one such whipping of a man from below decks. The man got ten strokes from the Captain while most of the crew watched.

They had been on the ship for a few weeks now, and Face had not seen Murdock at all. But then he had much better conditions than Murdock and thought perhaps Murdock had the same.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

But for Murdock nothing was the same. Everyone on board knew the Captain didn't want anyone else near his American cabin-boy, but below his friend was out in the open, the Captain didn't care what happened to him.

After he had been raped, Murdock was found by a young boy who was apprenticed to the Engineer. He knew the Engineer would be angry so he helped Murdock, finding new clothes, made him eat, helped clean up a cut he had received during the rapes. In general he covered it up.

The Engineer wasn't a drinker like the others and had a cabin to himself so he'd never know unless he saw the after effects, which he didn't.

And after that night Murdock got more visits and more drunken rapes with only the boy to help him afterwards, whose only motive was to keep it out of the Engineer's notice.

The men below decks hardly ever got shore leave, so they took it where they could get it. The boy knew, he had endured it himself, but now they had Murdock to entertain them, and entertain them he did.

Murdock had nowhere to go and he hoped Face was not enduring the same.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Though everyone knew Face was the Captain's property, the Captain actually hadn't done anything. Face often wondered about the funny looks he got from the Captain, but he felt safe with him, never knowing.

Then one day, a month after winding up on the ship, one of the Lieutenants came to the Captain's cabin. Face couldn't understand him though they tried to talk to each other. The Captain came to his cabin to find him there. The man had knocked a bottle to the floor and it had broken, both he and Face were bent over picking up the pieces when he entered.

The Captain was angry. He grabbed the Lieutenant and pulled him out of the cabin, called for others to take the man in hand; he was thrown in the brig.

The Captain looked darkly at Face, then locked him in the cabin. Face had no idea what was going on.

The Lieutenant however, was in great trouble being caught alone with Face. Though it had been entirely innocent, the Captain didn't see it that way.

He had the Lieutenant whipped and demoted to the engine room. Then he had Face brought out while the rest of the crew was still there and Face was tied to the whipping post.

After yelling at the crew for quite some time he soon turned on Face with the whip. And still Face didn't know why.

Murdock wondered why the whole company of the engine room had gone up on deck. For the first time he decided to go out, perhaps he'd have a chance to find Face.

As he went up he heard the ranting Captain. Then he heard the whip hit flesh and an agonized cry. Curious he went up further. Peeking out he saw the scene of Face's whipping.

"No... Don’t... Face," he cried without thinking.

The Captain stopped, saw him, angrily ordered men to take him back below and finished the task.

Face was unconscious when they took him back to his cabin and left him.

Murdock was thrown back below and locked in. He collapsed on his crude bed and cried. Why were they doing that to Face?

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Captain left Face alone in his agony for a few days and Face was glad he did. But then his patience was over and he wanted Face back at work. Face slowly obeyed, but it wasn't easy.

The Captain's patience came to a complete end when Face dropped his dinner on the floor.

Face was struck across the face, the blow sent him reeling. The Captain then grabbed him, threw him into the bedroom of his cabin, stripped him and raped him.

Face still in pain from the whipping lay there afterwards in shock. He had never expected that to happen.

But then he remembered the way the Captain had always looked at him and realized it was something he had wanted to do. And would force him to do again.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Down below Murdock still endured the same. Then one night a new man came across the pair who had been having their way with him. The men seemed afraid of the newcomer and vacated the scene.

But the newcomer stared at Murdock as he tried to cover himself.

"American," spat the man. He reached down and pulled Murdock up, saying things in Russian Murdock did not understand. But he understood the meaning. It was quite plain that the man didn't like him even though they'd never met before.

But then Murdock wasn't to know that he was the reason why Face was whipped. That this man had been whipped too.

The man beat him because he knew he was the other's friend and like the others, he raped Murdock too. And joined them in making his life all the more miserable.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Face was right in his assumption. The Captain did continue to force him into the bed with him. Face hated every minute of it, but what could he do? The man didn't care about him, just took what he wanted and he couldn't fight back. All he could hope for was reaching port. At least then he and Murdock would be placed into other's hands.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

But with only a week or so to go for that, a storm brewed in the North Atlantic, a very violent storm that pushed them into the North Sea and damaged the ship. Damaged it so baby it could not go on without help.

And the only help available would be from nearby Scotland. A British ship.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Face knew something was up and he pricked up his ears when he heard 'British' mentioned.

The ship had stopped, the crew was frantic, a few crew had been injured and the Captain was too busy to bother with him.

Face decided to take a chance and crept below to find Murdock.

Luck was with him on his way down. He made his way to the engine room without being seen.

With the ship at full stop the place was quieter. Face opened the main door and slipped in. Carefully he looked the place over and saw why no one seemed to like below.

Then deciding not to call out, Face searched the huge place for Murdock.

He started in the crew’s quarters, but found nothing so he hurried back to the engine room. As he did so he noticed the place that was Murdock's bed and saw under a tattered blanket, his friend.

Murdock seemed to be asleep, so Face approached quietly and knelt down; gently he reached a hand out.

Murdock flinched at the touch and pulled away rolling over. Then he saw who it was.

"Face," he squeezed out, "You're all right."

Face's mouth fell open as he looked over his friend. Murdock was sporting a black eye and he was naked under the blanket.

"Yes, but you don't look so great."

"But I saw you whipped."

"Oh that. It's healing now, hurts if I lay on my back, but I don't get much chance to do that."

"Why did they... what happened?"

"I'm not exactly sure myself. I figure it this way. The Captain wanted me and wanted no one else to touch me. This Lieutenant came in the cabin for some reason, he knocked over a bottle then we both tried to clean it up. The Captain came in; I think he accused the guy of trying to get it on with me. Had him whipped, then me. That guy got sent down here and the Captain eventually took what he wanted from me, and he has ever since then. But the ship's been damaged; a British ship is coming to help tow her to safety. Murdock, this is our chance, our only chance."

Murdock nodded, "That explains a little."

"What?"

"That Lieutenant, he is big and a bit brash?"

"Yes."

"He came down here all right. I got this from him," he pointed to his black eye, "He's been a damn bastard since he got here, I wondered why..."

"He's been taking it out on you?"

Murdock nodded.

"Come on Murdock, let's chance it. Let's get out of here if we can."

"I need some clothes Face, mine are long gone."

Face helped Murdock to his feet, "Crew have got some, this way, come on."

Murdock held the blanket around him and followed Face.

Face found a shirt and some trousers and as Murdock went to put them on, he saw the bruises on Murdock's groin and backside.

"Have they...?"

"Raped me. Yes, Face, they have, he did, I think they all had a go at me."

They said no more.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How are we going to do this, Face?" Murdock said once they had crept above.

"I don't know, but somehow we've got to get to that British boat."

It was not long after than they heard a boat come up to the ship. There was a lot of activity near where the boat came alongside. Some men appeared, then the Captain was joined by a British Captain and the two other men. They disappeared into the bridge.

Face watched. There was no one near the British boat.

"Come on. Let’s try. We've got to try, once we're on the British boat, we're safe."

He led Murdock from their hiding place and looked over the side and down to the British boat. Face didn't even look around; he quickly got over the side and started down.

"Hey," came a call from below, "Hey, what are you doing?"

Face moved faster looking up, "Come on Murdock."

Murdock turned to see a Russian sailor looking at him. Quickly he got over the side.

Face saw the man below joined by another, he didn't have far to go so he jumped and turned to face them.

"I'm an American citizen and I demand to be taken to the American Embassy."

Soon Murdock was beside him and there was a lot of noise above.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Face and Murdock were taken to a cabin where they were soon joined by the Captain who was rather angry when he thought he had a pair of deserting Russian sailors on board that was what the Russians said anyway.

But he could not deny that they were anything but what they claimed to be. He ordered his boat away from the ship; they couldn't help it in any event, and headed back home.

He wanted to know why they were on a Russian ship, but he got no answers. The pair went quiet on him; he decided he had best leave it to higher authorities.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The pair was turned over first to the harbor authorities who contacted Government authorities. They did not contact the American Embassy, yet.

Face and Murdock spent the night in a cell, albeit a comfortable one which usually held stowaways and such, which was what they had been, by accident of course. They had a decent meal and were given some clothes and showers which were much appreciated. Face relaxed completely on the bed in the cell glad he'd be left alone with no Russian Captain to bother him.

Murdock however, found it much harder to relax. He was used to noise; he was used to being attacked every night. Quiet, comfort and relaxing would take a while for him to come to grips with.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day they had visitors. Some authority type who wanted to know everything. It was only on the assurance that they'd be able to get home that they told their story, not all of it of course, but what was wanted.

Face realized he'd be in trouble once they got home. It was certain the military would take him as soon as they knew. And Murdock realized that he would be in the same kind of trouble being caught with Face.

"I wish we could get a message to the Colonel," said Face in his musing, "I have the feeling we're in worse trouble than on the ship in a way."

Murdock nodded.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And all the while they sat in the cell, much was going on. Their story had reached the ears of the spy catchers who were very interested, however, their American counterparts had heard too, and of course claimed precedence because the pair were American.

They sent their names through records and were even more interested. One a wanted criminal that the military very much wanted to get their hands on. And the other an escaped mental patient with a very interesting background.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Face and Murdock were glad to see American officials come to see them at last. The man came to their cell and eyed them.

"My name is Samuels; I'm here to look into your case. I'd like to hear your stories, one at a time. Mr. Murdock, if you'd kindly follow the guard here to another room, I'll start with Mr. Peck."

They had looked at each other and shrugged. Murdock sighed and got up to follow the guard. While Samuels sat down to question Face.

He was led into a small room with a table and chairs, an interrogation room. He was let in and left, it was then he noticed he was not alone. There was another man there, well dressed and smelling of authority.

Murdock decided to get comfortable and sat down as the man turned to face him.

"Hello, Mr. Murdock, my name is Cromwell. We have much to discuss."

Murdock merely stared at him.

"Your friend is a wanted criminal. As soon as you get home, he will be turned over to the military," he paused, "And so may you. Seems the military has always had this theory that you were connected to this renegade unit and they now may be able to prove it."

Murdock looked squarely into the other's eyes, "Unless?"

Cromwell smiled, "You have worked with the Company before... We have a proposition for you which could see your friend safely home with no military intervention."

Murdock shook his head, "Doing what?"

Cromwell smiled again, "Not so fast, Mr. Murdock, we haven't agreed on anything yet."

"What makes you think I will?"

"Oh, you will, if only to save your friend. Your profiles say you'd sacrifice yourself for a friend. And as I said, I can guarantee your friend's safety. He will be released wherever you like, free and clear."

"And me, what about me. I need some time after what we have been through."

"Oh yes, of course. You were raped --"

Murdock's eyes narrowed.

"I read your medical reports. That British doctor said you had both been raped. We will give you some time before we really need your services. You can go with your friend of you wish, but we will keep careful track of you. Now what shall it be Mr. Murdock. Work for us or prison for both you and your friend?"

Murdock closed his eyes. He sighed, "Very well, but I want to know what I'll be doing."

"We need a courier to meet with a man we have in Germany. It has to look natural; our courier must fit into this man's life. That's where you will come in. You're a pilot; it will be easy to set up that you are an airline pilot, which will explain the infrequent visits. You will also become our agent's lover which can also be seen as natural, because our agent is a known homosexual."

Murdock had had the feeling that he wasn't going to like it, and he didn't. But he had already agreed, and it would save Face from prison.

He and Cromwell were silent for some time.

"I'll start the arrangements to get you both home," said Cromwell.

"You've got me, but I want one thing. My friends, nor anyone else is to know what I'm doing."

"Agreed. Now let's get back. You'll want to prepare to go home."

Murdock followed Cromwell from the room and back to Face.

He wondered how Cromwell was going to explain to Face their passage home.

THE END


End file.
